The babysitter
by Gamer117
Summary: Tuckington. Babysitter AU. Wash just lost his job and need a new one quickly. His best bet is to wrk as a babysitter for some guy named Tucker. Some really hot guy. Will they maintain a proffesional stance in their relationship? Spoilers: they won't.


Wash pressed the button to call the elevator and checked one last time the piece of paper on his hand

"Babysitter wanted; experience unnecessary; #57 Blood Gulch avenue, apt 3-B. Lavernius Tucker."

When the elevator door opened, he walked in and pressed the 3 button. Once on the third floor, he walked straight to the door marked with a large B and knocked, procuring not to make a joke while doing so and then cursing his friend Reginald for that.

After the fourth knock, the door opened and revealed a black man with shaved hair wearing nothing but jeans. This sight surprised Wash –to say the least- but he maintained his cool. Still, he couldn't find the right words to introduce himself, so the other spoke first.

"'Sup?" this got David's attention, who cleared his throat

"Lavernius Tucker?"

"That's me, aha."

"I'm David Washington, and I'm here for the job offer in the newspaper."

"You want to be a babysitter? Well…"

Tucker looked closely from the bottom to the top at his visitor.

His jeans, shoes and grey shirt were nothing fancy, but they were honest about his lifestyle - just another single man like him. It was his visitor's face what got Rucker's attention: his eyes showed a great deal of restlessness, he seemed to have a permanent frown marked in his expression and his clean face meant he did take care of himself.

Wash was handsome, Tucker had to admit it (albeit not out loud), but most importantly he seemed like a nice, trustworthy guy, and that's what he needed.

"I was expecting a chick or two to come for the job… but I guess you will do. Come on in" He said with a hand wave as he got back inside with Wash following.

Tucker's apartment was simple. Light blue walls surrounding a rectangular space where a dining and a couch where considerably close. There were three doors, one of them open, and several toys in the space between the TV and the couch.

Something worth noticing was the sword placed neatly on the wall. Wash was no expert, but he could tell it was no simple ornament. He could ask later, hopefully after getting the job.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't expect a job seeker to come so soon. Bow chika bow wow"

"Alright" Wash said, trying to ignore the double entendre.

"That said, you really don't look like a babysitter"

"Well, since I lost my job because my boss went insane and I've been living with a friend I figured I should find another job I can do"

"And that's babysitting" said the black man, still a little incredulous.

"You'd be surprised how well I can deal with small creatures like children and cats" Wash replied proudly.

Tucker couldn't help a little laugh at the conviction of his visitor's words, and he proceeded to say

"Then I hope you are as good with diapers as you are with litter boxes 'cause here is your next boss" he said and walked in the room with the door open with Wash behind him.

This room had several pieces of furniture for clothes and whatnot, but the main focus a cradle surrounded by toys of several shapes, sizes and colors. In the cradle lied a considerably large baby wearing an aqua colored shirt and diapers. He emanated a calm aura that relaxed both men.

"This is my son Junior" Tucker claimed with and endearing and prideful tone. It was a contagious feeling.

"A healthy young boy, I see. How did you…?"

"Have him? Long story short, we came across this foreigner once, had a long journey and, before I noticed, I had a child and a sword"

"Right…" replied Wash slightly confused.

"Anyways, if you're gonna take care of him, there's a few things you should know" he stopped and stared at David to make sure he was paying attention "First, he eats at 11, 3 and 7; he likes to play with the space ship best and…"

Tucker found himself interrupted by a sudden, loud whining. It was Junior who woke up crying away from a nightmare.

"Oh shit" was all Wash could hear before his potential employer left the room in a dash.

Junior had sudden outburst from time to time, and the best way to calm him down was with a colorful rattle with a strange symbol on it. His father looked frantically through the living room in search for said rattle, moving the couch and flipping through the other toys on the floor.

Finally he found it, between the couch's cushions and returned immediately to his son's bedroom.

How big his surprise was when found Junior sleeping calmly on Wash's arms as he was cooing the baby with a soft lullaby. Tucker was so amazed at how easily his son was calmed that he waited for his visitor to notice his presence before speaking.

"Wow" he exclaimed "You really are good with children"

"I appreciate the compliment"

"Tell you what, I've got a few business to attend outside, so if you can survive a couple of hours with him the job is yours. Deal?" he stretched a hand for Wash.

"Deal" he accepted the offered hand, careful not to drop Junior

"Good, my number is on the fridge door. Anything you need, just call me."

He said as he walked to the exit door. He was about to leave the apartment when he turned to see Wash with a smirk.

"He bites, by the way" and closed the door

Wash only got a moment to wonder what he meant before feeling a powerful bite on the side of neck. He screamed in pain. From the other side of the door, Tucked laughed.


End file.
